Trouble
by Bella AKA Manda
Summary: Set in Bon Temps in the year 2200. Bill meets a young man named Draven. Soon trouble ensures. Slash. Bill/Draven, Eric/Marko mention/implied. CHAPTER THREE NOW UP M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters aside from Draven and Marko.

XXX

Once there was this man... well I guess you really can't call _him_ a man... his name was Bill Compton, like everyone else he was born, he lived, he loved, he went to war, he didn't return. Everyone thought he died, but what actually happened was, he was turned... he was turned into a vampire. About 400 years are he was turn, I met him.

The year I live in is 2200, I live in a town called Bon Temps and the vamps have been 'legal' for about 200 hundred years. The vampires have been keep a pretty low profile, you never hear about anybody dying mysteriously anymore, the vamps drink this stuff called Tru Blood now, it's a synthetic blood source. The vamps are really protesting about the stuff anymore... I guess they got used to the taste or whatever...

Anyways I guess you're probably wondering who I am... my name is Don Raven... but everyone calls me Draven because I hate me name, I'm 24 years old, I have black hair and green eyes, my style is what you can call retro-y gothic-y rock... I guess, I'm what they call a techno witch with a bit of talent for the 5 elements, I also have heightened senses. See my powers ran along my father's side of the family. He when I was a child, he was attacked by a vamp, and ever since he died I have had these powers. I never thought I could like a vamp... but ever since I met Bill everything has been different...

I remember the first time I met Bill I knew immediately what he was... I didn't even have to turn around... it was like I could just smell him... I turned around cautiously, I was going to kill him, I thought he was the one who killed my father, but I turned and could just tell that he wasn't the 'man' who killed my father. When I turned around I knew I could never hurt him... he was like... I dunno how to explain it... I know this is going to sound corny... but it was sort of like love at first sight... okay maybe not love... but there was lust... but as I said before it was like I knew that I could never hurt him, and that he wouldn't hurt me.

As I was staring at him he was staring intently into my eyes... his gaze felt like he was staring straight into my soul. It sort of unnerved me, but I wasn't going to admit that, I had to go over to him, but I didn't know what to say when I went to him. So I said the first thing that popped into my mind.

"Uh... hey." I said to him

"Hi..." He said, not telling me his name.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Depends." He said in his southerner accent.

"Okay. Here goes why do you keep staring at me?" I asked.

"Because you keep staring at me... why do you keep staring at me by the way?"

"Uh..." I said. He just looked at me like he was saying well... "I guess I first thought you were someone else, but know I know that you aren't that person..."

"Oh... well, I'm Bill."

"I'm ... And now I'm going to go..." I said moving away from the table where he sat at Merlotte's bar, it had been standing for about 200 years and still looks the same.

"No! I mean please stay." Bill said in his southern accent, politely. I didn't know what to say... so I sat down at his table. "This is going to sound weird." Bill said.

"Yeah...?" I said, a little confused, turning my head to the side a little.

"Your scent..." He said in almost a whisper.

"Yes vampire." I said... also in a whisper.

"You know?" Bill asked. I just nodded. "Well then maybe this wont sound weird... but your scent I've smelt something like that before." I just turned my head to the side. "I used to know... this person" he said not elaborating or anything.

"So what I smell like them?" I asked still confused.

"Sort of." Bill said, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"What do you mean sort of?" I asked

"Well... your scent smells a little like them as you put it, but there is something different."

"Different..."

"Well she had a power..."

"Oh... that explains it." I said.

"How does that explain it?" Bill asked now confused. I looked around and said in a whisper

"I'm a techno witch, with an affinity for the five elements, but I'm best with fire... but that just because I've had that the longest." Bill just sort of stared at me once I said that. I guess he realised why it explained why I smelt like his friend. "Well I'm going to go now... got to go to work."

"Well see you soon."

_I wish_ I thought to myself. As I was leaving I looked around Merlotte's and people were staring at me and also at Bill, even in the year 2200 people still looked down their nose at the vampires. Oh well I guess I can't complain, I do the same most of the time... well most of the time I do anyways.

XXX

When I got to work, everything was slow as it always is when you work the graveyard shift... see I'm a security guard for a place that makes solar panels, but it pays well, so I guess I shouldn't complain. There was something wrong with the place, I dunno what it was, it might have been nothing, but still I had to check it out. So I went out back, and I saw... I dunno what I saw, it was like a man... well maybe not a man, but still it was running faster than anything I've ever seen before, and then it just stopped. I think it realised I was out here, I tried to run back inside, but the thing was at the door, and I just froze, I should have used my powers but with the cameras on I couldn't risk anyone finding out what I was... I felt helpless. The thing just lunged at me... and before I could do anything it was attacking me, it was too strong for me, it had pinned my hands down, so I couldn't do anything, I struggled with everything I had but it was no good, I was losing consciousness, all I could smell was smoke, and I knew that couldn't be a good thing either, I was dying or I was creating a blaze, either wouldn't be good, I mean if I was creating a blaze then I wasn't going to be able to get out of it, unless I could extinguish it, but I'm not the best with my water affinity, it was the last one I got. I felt something on my neck, I didn't know what it was I opened my eyes immediately, frightened as to what it could be, I saw a vampire holding pressure to my wound. I was immediately surprised, he wasn't looking at me, he was on the phone.

"you know the rogue you sent me after boss?" he said, obviously waiting for his master to say something else. "well I found him." He looked at my wound, but didn't look at my face. "he was kind of attacking someone... then there was this fire..." he waited, obviously listening to something. "yeah, the vic survived, I'm holding pressure to his wou..." he stopped mid sentence. "you want me to bring him to Fangtasia...?" "but there's all this blood boss..." "okay I'll bring him around back... see ya soon boss." It started to turn his head towards me, I shut my eyes, didn't want it to see I was awake "Well I guess I better take you to Fangtasia then." He put me in the back seat of his car, and started driving, I don't know how long it took before we got there, but it didn't seem like long.

XXX

Once we were at 'Fangtasia' I could swear I could smell something familiar, but couldn't tell where it was coming from, as we were walking around the back of the building. Once around the back of the building, the thing took me through a metallic door, there was a scent, but it was different from the one before, it was kind of sweeter, but there was still the faint smell of blood. I knew this wasn't the place I really wanted to be, especially seeing as I was bleeding, but what else could I do, I hadn't regained my strength yet, so I couldn't fight or use my powers.

The hallway seemed to go on forever, before we came to a door. The thing opened the door, with me in its arms, when we got into the room, it was filled with candles all white, the room was red, whether it be the or the red silk curtains (even though there was no windows) there was even a red silk looking couch, which I was placed on, once I was place on the couch, I heard someone yell my name.

"DRAVEN!" it was Bill I'd know his voice anywhere.

I tried to speak but no noise came out, he was instantly beside me.

"How could you let this happen, Eric?" Bill was mad now.

"It's not Eric's fault Bill." The vampire from before cut into the conversation

"Whose fault is it then Marko?" Bill asked, almost fuming.

"It is mine." Marko said, obviously upset, but I wasn't sure where it was because the thing had attacked me, or if it were because he couldn't keep the one named Eric's wishes. I could tell that Bill was going to attack this Marko, but I couldn't let him, after all he did save my life. I put my hand on Bills arm. He was startled I don't think he realised I was conscious.

"Draven?" Bill asked gentler now. I just looked up at him, and even that was hard to do, all of my energy was basically zapped. I could see his face lose some of it worried lines, because he knew I'd be alright, it made me feel good that I had that effect on him. I smiled up at him, but my eyes were starting to droop and I knew Bill could see that when he said...

"I might take him back to my house, so he can sleep better."

"Bill..." Eric said, but a snarl from Bill silenced him.

"I wasn't asking for your permission Eric."

"Fine, go." Eric said defeated.

As we were leaving voices drifted from the club..._ "I'm sorry boss that I couldn't stop the rogue from attacking." Marko said apologetic. "It is okay Marko, at least we can have it under control... SOON." Eric said forcefully_ and then there was a big _Clunk_ and the door was closed so no more sound could escape. I was in Bills arms being carried to his car... I felt like such a damsel in distress, but I just couldn't keep my eyes open I was falling asleep as Bill walked.

XXX

The next thing I know it looks to be just before sunset, I dunno what day, but it did look pretty, and then the throbbing pain came, I almost forgot why I was in pain in the first place, but everything came back to me. I looked around at my surroundings and figured this is what Bill's place looks like, it was nicer than my place, but that coz I only just moved in, and the house I live in needs some 'finishing touches'. Where I was, was filled with neutral colours, lots of browns, but many of the older house were done like that. I wanted to have a look around Bill's, but then again I didn't want to invade his privacy, so I'd have to wait until he woke, to get him to give me the grand tour.

It was like clockwork, the sun went down, and immediately Bill was awake. He looked so good when he came over to check on me, he almost had my tongue wagging. I guess my face was showing something, because Bill instantly came to me, checking on me, making sure that I was okay. I couldn't really just tell him, I'm fine; I was just perving on me. I mean I don't even know if he's interested in me that way. But a guy can dream though. I chuckled at the thought of that.

"What?" Bill asked.

"Uh... I'm... Uh... a bit ticklish." I said quickly.

"Oh..." Bill said in his southern accent, but it looked like he didn't really believe me, his blue eyes said more than what he was... there was something in them... I thought maybe it could be lust, but then again it maybe it was something totally different, I can't think of what though. I was staring intently into Bills eyes for a couple of minutes before I realised that I was staring, I stuttered a sorry, but that just received a quizzical look from Bill.

"Uh... I should be heading home..., people might get worried about me..."I said hurriedly.

"Okay... I'll take you." Bill said, in a very gentlemanly way, if I wasn't trying to hide my feelings for him, I'd probably have blushed or something...

XXX


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters aside from Draven and Marko.

XXX

Bill drove me back to my house, which as it turns out wasn't very far from his home, in fact it was just over the graveyard away from his house. Bill seemed to tense when I told him where my house was.

"What's the matter Bill?" I asked very plainly.

"I used to know the Stackhouse's the original owners of this place." Bill said, sadly. I felt so bad because I knew it obviously hurt him, to know that I was living in their old house.

"Oh..." Was all I could think of to say. What else could I say? "Uh... would you like to come in?" I asked, not knowing whether he would like to come in or not.

"Um... Yes." Bill said looking just the slightest bit uncomfortable. It made me wonder just how well he knew the Stackhouses. I stopped thinking about it and started to walk to the door. I unlocked it and walked straight in, Bill just stayed where he was, didn't move an inch... it was starting to get cold out so after a few minutes I finally said

"Are ya coming in or what?" Bill sort of jumped out of the stupor he was in and started walking to the door. He walked in, looking around as he did. He looked kind of surprised. "What?" I just had to ask...

"It looks almost the same..." Bill said with a sort of awe in his southerner accent.

"Oh..." I said. "Well I'm trying to restore it to its former glory." I felt this utter pride in my house, because I had almost made it look the same as what it looked like years ago. "If ya wanna have a look around, be my guest, but I'm just going to get changed."

As I walked away from Bill I could hear him shuffling around my house. I walked up the stairs and went into the first room on the right. I grabbed some clothes out of the drawers and went to have a shower. When I was fully dressed I walked back into my room, to collect my dirty clothes but I stopped once I got to the door as I saw Bill sitting on my bed, admire the room.

"Uh... Hi..." I said a little uncomfortable.

"Oh... uh..." Bill sort of stumbled over his words. It was cute to hear him stumbling over his words, that I almost forgot where we were.

"I'll be back soon." Is all I could think of to say, I collected my dirty clothes, which I was kinda ashamed that I had taken before and walked to the laundry, but when I don't look where I'm going, I seem to become clumsy and always fall over. You'd think that I'd learn after a while... but I never do. The next thing I know I'm falling down the stairs, and by the time I get to the bottom, Bill is there checking on me, making sure I'm okay.

"Ow." Was all I could get out. When I came too, Bill was standing over me, poking and prodding me to make sure that I was okay. I don't think he even realised that I was partially awake. "Bill." I said groggily. He sort of jumped and then looked at me.

"Draven?" Bill said, with his hand on my forehead. He had concerned wrinkles just about his eyebrows. The wrinkled just made Bill look even more handsome. "Are you alright?" Bill asked still with his concerned look.

"Ugh... I think so... what happened?" I asked.

"What's the last thing that you can remember?" Bill asked me.

"Uh... I remember going to have a shower, but nothing after that." I said a little confused as to how I got to the couch.

"You had a fall..." Bill said, he still looked concerned, he looked as if he was keeping something from me.

"On...?" I asked plainly.

"You fell down the stairs." Bill said.

"Oh." I felt like a total idiot, I fell down the stairs, I mean I would have felt less of a dick if I had fallen down someone else's stairs but my own... God that just made me feel worse. "Wait... how long was I out for."

"Um..." Bill said.

"How long?" I asked, growing impatient.

"Uh... well its getting close to 1:30..." Bill said.

"Crap!" was all I could think of to say. I had basically used all my time to spend with Bill, unconscious. Bill sort of tensed for a bit, I couldn't think of why, until it happened. He kissed me, full on the mouth, at first I didn't react, Bill began to pull away, but before he could get too far away, I grabbed the back of his neck, I think he was a bit shock when I did that, because he was the one who wasn't reacting, but when he realised I was seeking access into his mouth, he soon caught on, and allowed me access to his mouth. We stayed like that for what seemed like ages, until Bill, without warning pulled away and turned his back on me. I thought I'd done something wrong, I didn't think anything was wrong, and neither did the bulge forming under my jeans.

When Bill finally turned around, I could see why he was he pulled away, his 'teeth' were out, but surprisingly I wasn't afraid of what those teeth could do, all I could think of was what those teeth _could _do, the bulge in my pants, was starting to become increasingly uncomfortable. I couldn't get my mind off of what he could do, with or without the teeth, if this kept going I was surely going to need a change of pants.

I decided to take action, I stood off the couch, walked over to where Bill was standing, and carefully but purposefully pushed him so he was sitting on the couch. He seemingly obliged, when he was comfortably sitting on the couch, I walked over to him and sat on him straddling his legs, and resumed kissing him. Bill pulled his face away, I let him, he just stared at me.

"Are you sure you want to be doing this?" He asked me.

"Of course I do Bill." And with that no more words were spoken, I reclaimed Bill's mouth. I then moved my mouth to kiss along his jaw line, creeping towards his neck. As I was doing this I was slowing undoing Bill's button up top. Once I had undone the last button of Bills top, Bill gently shrugged out of his top. Bill placed his hands under my wife beater, and gently slid it up, we separated so I could finish taking of my wife beater. Once the wife beater was discarded, we went back to making out heavily. I could feel Bill was enjoying this as much as I was. My hand slowly crept its way towards his pants, we parted lips, I was breathing heavily, I undid Bill's belt, whilst searching Bill's face for approval, he never disagreed so I kept going until his pants were undone, I had to let Bill up a bit so he could remove his pants, whilst he was doing that I was removing mine, his eyes following my hands lower, and lower until my pants were discarded.

Bill stood and grabbed me, and pulled me closer to him, he looked at me, to make sure that it was okay, I went to grab the lube, from the hallway closet, when I came back, Bill immediately came towards me. I squeezed some of the lube onto my hand and slowly moved my hand down to Bills growing bulge. I ran my hand over Bill's member. Bill turned me around and pushed me over the couch. He entered me, slowly at first, with only a little of his member in me, once I was comfortable, Bill pushed all the way into me, if screamed in enjoyment, he slowly went in and out of me, I wanted him to go faster, it was like he knew what I was thinking, he started to go faster, and faster, my hand were at my hardening member, rubbing, and pulling, until Bill moved my hand away. His touch was like ecstasy to me, I was moaning his name, the only thing I could do was put my hand on his neck, I could believe how good this felt. Never had sex felt this good to me. Bill knew all the right things to do. I knew I was coming close, I could feel the tingling at my spine. Bill started to move faster and faster still, I knew that he was getting closer and closer, he was moaning my name. When he came he screamed my name, which just put me over the edge and I came screaming Bill's name.

Bill exited me, and we went and laid down on the rug in front of the fire that I had created, with Bill's arm draped over me. When we finally looked at the clock it was getting late, or should I say early, in about half an hour the sun would start to rise, which meant Bill had to leave, and go back to his house, to 'sleep'. We got up slowly, and walked to the door. I kissed him goodbye, and watched him walk to his car. I groggily walked back up the stairs, and went to bed all the time thinking about what had just happened.

XXX

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to post this, but had exams this week. Anyways please R&R, would love to hear what you think of it. XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters aside from Draven and Marko. Would love to own the rest though...

XXX

When I finally went to bed, after getting changed into my pyjamas, all I could think about was how good it felt to have Bill inside of me. His body was like pure ecstasy to mine. I fell asleep soon after my head hit the pillow; it had been a long day today. I wouldn't be surprised if I stayed asleep as long as Bill did. I didn't have work till the following week, so I could sleep in as long as I wanted to.

I woke to a noise, but I didn't know where it was coming from, I heard it again, someone was banging on my door it was just after 9 in the morning.

"Hold on!" I yelled. Why can't anyone call at a decent hour, most know that I do the night shift and like to sleep in the day. I opened the door. "Yeah?" I said uncourteously and waited around until they finally started to talk. They didn't. I didn't recognise the person at the door. "What do you want?" I asked more slowly.

"I work for Eric." The person said. 'So what?' was all I thought about that.

"And your here for...." I asked

"Eric has invited you to Fangtasia tonight." Why on earth would he do that?

"Um okay."

XXX

_Later on that same day at Fangtasia_

I didn't want to go to Fangtasia alone, so when Bill awakened I went to see if he would come with me. I figured that he would, so we left from Bill's house. Once we arrived at Fangtasia, we went in the front door, I wasn't sure as to what Fangtasia would look like actually inside the place, as I'd only seen the 'club' from the back room.

The club wasn't much different from other places I'd been, except for the Vampire dancers, they would start off slow dancing and then they would speed up, then they slow down again. It was actually pretty cool the way they danced. The club was decorated in red, and the chair upon which Eric sat was covered with brown fur, Marko was sitting on Eric's lap, he was shorter than Eric, and he had a slight feminine look to him.

When Eric saw us he 'summoned' us to come towards him. Before we even reached him, his smirk widened, in somewhat of a surprised look. As soon as we walked over to where Eric and Marko were sitting, something crossed Eric's face, I turned to look at Bill, he knew something that I didn't.

"Ok, this is just getting annoying, what's with the look?" I asked directly.

"He can smell me on you." Bill said, in his southerner accent sort of annoyed. Whether it be because Eric isn't showing that it's a private act or something I just couldn't think of. Marko whispered into Eric's ear, which caused Eric to burst out laughing. Which just made Bill become even angrier. I placed my hand on Bill's shoulder to calm him down; he turned his face to me, and smiled. He seemed to calm down a little.

"Eric we should talk!" Bill said forcefully. Marko gracefully hopped down off of Eric's lap and sort of pushed me away saying something about getting me a drink. We sat down at the bar, and I could tell things weren't going too well, Bill's arms were flailing this way and that way. Eric seemed not to care, and even laughed at points. I turned to look at Marko. He ordered me a drink, I didn't get a say in what drink I received, he ordered me a coke, wow he thinks I don't drink, what am I twelve?

"Like the bar?" Marko asked, not seeming to care what Draven really cared about the bar.

"It's nice." Was all I could think of to say.

"What do you think of the dancers?" He said, obviously realising I wasn't really looking at him.

"They're pretty cool." I said.

"You ain't se..."

"Hi, I'm Tomo, what's your name?" Tomo – some random from the bar – said to Marko.

"Excuse me! I was talking." Marko said kinda offended. "As I was saying before _someone _ rudely interrupted me, you ain't seen nothing yet." Marko said, blowing off the bloke. He seemed to get angry at that and grabbed a hold of Marko's arm. What seemed like the whole bar froze, even Eric who couldn't actually see what was going on. Marko's hand immediately went to Tomo's throat; he was squeezing so tightly that you could see blood from where Marko's fingernails started to pierce his skin underneath. Tomo was starting to turn red. I did the only thing I could think of, I grabbed Marko's wrist, and felt the fire warming my hand, burning Marko's skin.

"Magistra." Was all I said, and that seemed to make Marko's hand release, but that's not to say he released his hand easily, you could tell from his face, that he would have killed this man, if not for the Magistras' rules. Once Marko's hand had left the throat of Tomo, Eric immediately came over, and threw the man out of Fangtasia, I think he would have done more to the man, if Marko wasn't standing there telling him he was fine. Bill was by my side as soon as Eric was by Marko's; he grabbed a hold of my hand tightly, like he would never let it go again. Bill was visibly concerned, and I'm pretty sure it wasn't because he thought Marko might not be okay, but that I might not be okay.

"We even now?" I asked Marko.

"Nope." Marko said. I looked at him quizzically.

"Why, may I ask?"

"Because, that life for a life crap, doesn't work with me, seeing that I'm already dead." Marko said plainly. After Marko had said that, Eric pulled him away and to the back room, I really didn't want to think about what they were going to do. Once Eric and Marko had left, I think Bill sort of took it that there was no reason for us to be here, so he started walking towards the door, pulling my arm along him as he went. When we were finally out of Fangtasia, Bill pulled me towards him, sort of cradling me in his arms, more for his benefit, than for mine, but I'm not complaining. I sort of chuckled to myself. Bill pulled away a little bit to look at my face. He was still concerned, but I really didn't know why.

"What's the matter Bill?" I asked.

"How did you know about the Magistras'?" Bill asked.

"Um... well I've did a lot of research on the Vampires after my father was killed, and that was just one of the things I learnt about the vamps." I said matter-of-factly.

"Hmmm." Was all he said, he looked to be deep in thought, so I let him think, while I stayed in his arms. After a while, I thought it was about time to go home, so I started trying to pull Bill towards his car, he finally picked up on what I was trying to do, so he started to walk on his own free will. When we finally reached the car, Bill put it into gear and started driving back to Bon Temps; we had been driving back to Bon Temps, in some what a comfortable silence. There was music playing in the background, I couldn't tell exactly what it was, but it sort of sounded like, this singer that my dad used to listen to, but I couldn't be sure. My head was facing out the window even though I really couldn't see anything outside; when I looked back towards Bill I could see he had his eyes on me every couple of seconds. That brought a smile to my face, and in turn it brought a smile to Bill's face. We were back in Bon Temps, soon after we left, dawn was in a couple of hours, so I thought I'd ask Bill if he wanted to come back to my house, instead of going straight home, he just looked at me like he was to trying to say 'well duh!' but I'm pretty sure Bill wouldn't say duh.

As soon as we were in my house, Bill's lips were attacking mine, his hand rubbing my back. It was oh so easy to tell he was eager to be in my company, and the same thing that happened last night ensued, except this time Bill sunk his teeth into my shoulder, it didn't hurt a single bit, it sort of increased the intensity of the sex between Bill and I, when we were finished we laid on my bed, Bill had his arm over my chest, holding me to him as he licked up the remaining blood left on my shoulder. I couldn't believe how wonderful it felt to be with Bill, I had never felt like this about anyone, and of course the sex was great.

Bill sort of stiffened behind me, and not in the good way, I turned to see him, and he sort of had this look as if to say 'oh shit' and then I realised what he was worried about, it was getting really light, really quick, he wouldn't be able to make it home before the sun really rose.

"Uh..." I said worried as to what Bill was going to do, when he placed a finger to my lips.

"This is going to seem strange to you, but follow me..." Was all Bill said before he rose from my bed. I followed as was instructed, he led me to the spare room of my house, and went to the wardrobe in there. He opened the wardrobe door and pulled out everything that was on the floor, and pulled up the carpet, until a wooden door of sorts showed. Bill opened the door and there in front of me was a place Bill could sleep in the day. Why it was there I had no idea, but I was sure glad it was. When he woke tonight I would have to ask him about it, but for now, I would leave.

"Uh... have a nice sleep Bill." Bill kissed me and went to lay down in the make shift coffin, in my wardrobe. I shut the door, and left him to sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about why there would be a 'resting' place in my wardrobe for Bill. Had he been with one of the Stackhouse's? Was that why there was a coffin in the wardrobe? I had to stop thinking about this, or it would make me crazy, I had to keep my mind off of it. To keep my mind off of it, I decided to do a little practise of my 'abilities'... well when I say practise I technically mean training.

Training took about 2 and half hours and afterwards I always like to have a shower, so by the time I went to bed it was about 8 o'clock. I had to close the blinds otherwise there was no way I was going to get any sleep. Stupid sun was all I could think. I didn't have any sheets on or any clothes because even at 8 it was still getting pretty hot, I drifted off to sleep soon after I put my head on the pillow. When I woke, I felt like I had only had about 5 minutes sleep, so I looked at my phone and found out that I have been asleep almost the whole day. I groaned internally, there was no way in the world that I'd be getting any sleep tonight, even if Bill was still here.

I went to the kitchen my stomach was growling something fierce, as I reached the kitchen, I remembered I had been meaning to go to the shops this week, but hadn't. So all I was left with was a little bread and some peanut butter. I made a mental note to go to the shops and made myself some toast. After I'd finished the toast I cleaned the plate and went to go put some clean clothes on so I could go to the shops.

Once I was clothed, I wrote a shopping list and a small note for Bill simply saying gone to the shops. I left it on the door of my bedroom where he was bound to see it. The trip to the shops was quicker than I thought it would be, but I still wasn't back before the sun set. When I got back Bill was sitting at the table, a bottle of Tru Blood (which I didn't know where he got it) on the table and he was reading the newspaper, well I really should say he was engrossed in the newspaper. He looked up when I entered the kitchen, he stood to take the bags of groceries out of my hands and started to put them away. After we had finished putting all the groceries away, Bill pulled me in for a kiss, and turned back to the paper. I thought it was cute the way Bill was so engrossed by the paper. He had a slight wrinkle on his forehead, which just made him look cuter.

My attention was drawn away from Bill, when there was a knock on the door. When I reached the door I heard a somewhat muffled whisper of a noise from outside. I opened the door, on my doorstep was Marko talking into a cell phone. He was trying to whisper but you could clearly hear what he was saying.

"Why do I have to be the one here?" there was a space where obviously Eric (I guessed it was) was speaking.

"but..." was all Marko said before he was cut off.

"Fine, but you owe me" Marko sort of gave a little laugh to something that was now obviously Eric had said. Marko hung up his phone and then realised that Bill and I were both staring at him.

"Uh... hi guys, I have some bad and some even worse news."

"Uh... okay what is it?" I asked.

"Well we think that the rogue has a taste for you blood... and the even worse news is I have to stay here to make sure the rogue doesn't 'visit'." Marko said using the quotation marks. Bill gave a growl that sound like it had come from the pit of his stomach.

"Um... well... ah... you better come in then." I said a little shell shocked, I guess you could call it. I stepped aside and motioned for Marko to come in. Marko went off to the room that was obviously the lounge room. Bill grabbed my hand and pulled me to him. It felt like he was trying to cradle me in his arms, but I didn't feel exactly comforted by it. As quickly as the hug had started Bill and I parted but he kept his hold of my hand and pulled me towards the lounge room. We sat on the couch together with me basically sprawled over Bill. When Marko looked over at us he basically shuddered. That's when a devilish smile emerged on my lips and an idea in my brain.

"Did you see Marko's face, maybe we could sort of toy with him." I whispered into Bill's ear and again Marko shuddered. Bill gave a slight nod, and I started to kiss Bill whether it be on his mouth or his jaw or even his neck each time bringing a smile to Bill's lips, I figured it was both the fact that I was kissing him and the looks he was receiving from Marko. I turned around as Marko's face changed to a look of disgust.

"Had enough yet?" I said with a smile toying at my lips.

"How can you stand to kiss food?" Marko said in Bill's general direction. This seemed to anger Bill.

"I think you should leave." Bill said obviously angered by Marko's words.

"I cannot." Was Marko's simple answer.

"I can protect Draven without thinking of him as food." Bill said seeming to grow angrier, his fangs gleaming.

"Fine." Was all Marko said before he seemed to vanish. I know it's just because they're faster than our eyes can see.

"Bill... it's okay." I said trying to calm him down, he looked like he was going to say something else but instead started kissing me.

"Let's start again." Bill said with a playful growl, before picking me up and carrying me towards the bedroom.

_Author's Note: Hey guys... sorry it took so long for me to write a new chapter, had hols and didn't have a muse ____ oh well its written now. I have ideas for the next chapter so hopefully it won't take as long to get it up lol, well hope ya like and reviews are always welcome. Xoxo _


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I decided to write an Eric X Marko scene this time. Hope you guys enjoy...  
**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters aside from Draven and Marko.

_Meanwhile at Fangtasia.  
If you were to walk into Fangtasia that night, you wouldn't see Eric sitting in his usual chair and you wouldn't see Marko in his chair either. The club was wrapping up for the night. Eric and Marko were in the back office._

"Why are you back Marko, I told you to go there and watch over our little 'friend'." Eric said calmly.

"Well if I didn't leave, I'm pretty sure Bill would have made me leave..." Marko said bowing his head a little.

"What did you do?" Eric asked a smile toying at his lips.

"I called Draven food." Marko said matter-of-factly. Eric just smiled.

"Well I guess there's nothing we can do now." Eric said.

"Now you owe me." Marko said and walked up to Eric and put his arms around him with a sly smile playing at his lips. Marko's fingers tore open the buttons of Eric's shirt. In a matter of seconds Eric had no top on and Marko was sliding his fingers over Eric's body like it was the first time he'd seen it. Eric and Marko started off slow, but with time seeping by, they quickened their pace. Marko was placing kisses to Eric's chest. Eric lifted Marko and carried him towards the wall and placed him down. Once Eric placed Marko down, he turned Marko around so that Marko was facing the wall. Eric was placing kisses on Marko's shoulder blades, when Eric reached his neck, his fangs were out. Eric slid into Marko, with a growl of only what could be called excitement from Marko. Marko's hand was firmly placed on the back of Eric's neck. Even though they didn't need to breath they were both panting. Eric was sliding his hand up and down Marko's long shaft, while sliding in and out of him, faster and faster, placing kisses anywhere he could reach on Marko's muscular body. Eric was getting close to his release, and so was Marko. Eric needed that little bit more to cum. He bit into Marko's neck drawing him in, which was all he needed to reach his climax. He screamed Marko's name and that was all Marko needed to go over the top. They stayed in their current position for a little while, but it was nearing dawn, so they retired into their shared coffin.

**XXX**

_The next night at Fangtasia, the fangbanger's were out, the club was beginning to fill, Eric and Marko were sitting in their usual seat, where the fangbanger's and the tourist all stared in bewilderment. Marko was sitting in Eric's lap, every so often kissing Eric's neck. Every so often a tourist would look their way. Gawking is probably a better world to use. Eric smiled every time a tourist would gape at them. Marko would whisper in Eric's ear and cause him to either laugh, or shiver at whatever Marko said._

Bill and Draven walked into Fangtasia, and immediately noticed most of the tourists looking in Eric and Marko's direction. Bill just shook his head. They walked over to the where Eric and Marko were sitting. When they were almost there Marko whispered something into Eric's ear that Eric just looked at him and smiled with a short little laugh.

"Bill, Draven." Eric said with a nod.

"Hello Eric, Marko." Bill said, again with a nod. Draven remained silent beside Bill.

"What brings you to my glorious business?" Eric said with a smile gracing his lips.

"I wish to know more about this rogue of yours Eric." Bill said, Draven glanced up at him, looked as if he were going to say something, but remained silent. Marko eyed Draven curiously but didn't say anything.

"What would you like to know?" Eric asked in the same dry tone as Bill.

"What do you know?" Bill asked "Where is it?"

"We don't know much, we know it's a newborn, nobody has taken responsibility for it, we haven't been able to pick up where it is." Eric said.

"Okay." Bill said and turned to leave, Draven followed.

"Wait." Eric said. "Have a drink."

"We're right." Bill said and with that he and Draven left.

"What was with that?" Marko asked.

"I think he's still a bit angry over the other night." Eric said with a smile on his lips. With that Marko returned to kissing Eric, in various spots, his fangs half out and grazing over Eric's skin. That particular kiss sent a shiver down Eric's back and brought his own fangs out. Eric was starting to get hard, Marko was sure to know it, as he was sitting on Eric's lap. Marko just smiled and whispered in Eric's ear

'Like that huh?' Eric just groaned.

"If you're not lucky, there is going to be a repeat of last night." Eric said with a smile touching his lips as he remembered their 'encounter' last night. Marko kept going at the same speed as he was originally going. His fangs scraping over Eric's naked neck. Eric couldn't help but smile at the image of what Marko was doing, and the fact the most of the patrons of the bar were gawking at them. "Maybe we should take this out back?" Eric said, in between gasps that he didn't need to take. Marko just nodded against Eric's neck. Eric lifted himself off of his chair, with Marko in his arm, and heading to his office which was a design like the club itself.

Once Eric and Marko were in Eric's office, they continued what they had started out in the club; Marko was lying on Eric on the couch that Eric had bought for just these sorts of moments. Marko still kissing Eric's neck, Eric pulling at Marko's top. Marko stopped what he was doing just to look at Eric, and said "What's the hurry?" Eric just gave Marko a look, which could only be seen as a look of _please_, but Marko simply just shook his head. He wanted to take this slowly, they always take it too quick nowadays. Once Marko had shaken his head, Eric understood what he was trying to do. He was trying to be 'romantic', or something like that. Eric didn't fully understand why Marko wanted to be romantic all of a sudden, maybe it was because they had been taking thing quickly the last few times they had sex.

"So we're taking it slowly this time?" Eric asked simply, just as simply Marko nodded. Marko started to undo the buttons of Eric's blood red shirt, slowly one by one. Until all of the buttons were finally undone and Marko could gaze at Eric's chiselled chest. Marko placed his hands gently on Eric's chest, still gazing at it, but still caressing it. Eric made him feel almost human again, he felt joyous and a form of love, which he hadn't felt in his vampire life until he met Eric.

Eric started to undo Marko's buttons, before Marko placed his hands on Eric's and stopped him from continuing to undo the buttons. Marko returned his hand back to Eric's chest once he was sure that Eric wouldn't try to undo anymore of his buttons. He returned to slowly taking off Eric's clothes. He undid the belt buckle, and asked Eric to stand so he could take Eric's pants off. When Eric was standing, Marko took the belt slowly out of each of the loops and started to undo his pants. He unzipped his pants as slowly as was possibly, and slid the pants down Eric's long, muscled legs. He could see Eric was throbbing from his hard erection, but he was planning on making _this_ time go for as long as it could and he wasn't going to give in as easily as he usually did.

Marko continued to gaze affectionatelyat Eric's body; it was always like he had never seen Eric before when they had sex. Eric looked like he could be a male model; his features were of Nordic decent, his body was like a Greek god and Marko had never seen anyone who had looked more vampiric than Eric. Marko finally decided that it was time for him to undress, he undid the buttons of his shirt just as slowly as he had done with Eric before, he could tell that Eric was just itching to speed things up, but he knew how Marko was when he had his mind set on something. So Eric, who had finally sat down on the red felt couch, waited for Marko to finish. When Marko had taken off his shirt and pants he was almost ready for Eric. He ran around to the back of the couch where Eric was and started to massage his shoulders, one thing that Eric always liked, and always got him even more in the mood. He started rubbing Eric's shoulders then moved his hands to Eric's chest, where he had to reach down, while he was rubbing Eric's chest he was kissing his neck.

He ran around to the front side of the couch, even though they both had dominant personalities, Marko didn't mind bottoming when he was with Eric. Eric could finally see that it was time for him to participate; he stood and wrapped his arms around Marko's waist. Placing kisses to everywhere he could reach. He started to move his hands down to Marko's erection; that he could feel pressing into his thigh, he started to turn Marko around when he stopped and kissed Marko on the lips gently and then turned him around. He started to slide into Marko slowly at first, so that Marko could remember the way it felt with Eric inside of him. When Eric slid into Marko for the first time, he moaned low in his throat; Eric started to slide in and out, faster and faster, sliding his hand around the front of Marko's body and down to his erect penis, and started to rub, at about the speed he was sliding in and out of him. Marko reached his hand out behind him and grabbed at Eric's hair. Both Marko and Eric were panting breathes they didn't even need to take, moaning out each other's name, even whispering each other's names at times. Eric kept sliding in and out of Marko, causing him to gasp each time, when he penetrated him. It felt like they had been making love forever before they both came at the same time. When they finally finished and all of the aftershocks had subsided, they parted from each other and went back out to the bar.

Out in the bar, the place was starting to empty, when Marko and Eric realised how long they had actually been out in Eric's office, it was getting closer to dawn than they had expected, they helped to pack up the bar, and went out to their shared coffin where they would spend the rest of the night, side by side.

**Author's note: Hey guys, this chapter was pretty hard to write, lol but i hope i did okay, would love to hear some feedback on what you guys think!!!**


End file.
